Victor Frankenstein
Victor Frankenstein is a minor character in the ABC television series, Once Upon a Time. Portrayed by David Anders, Victor is based on the scientist from the same name of the classic novel, Frankenstein. A brilliant scientist, able to work on both science and sorcery. He is a secondary player in the third part of Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Victor Whale and Willard Gene Frankenstein were brothers, the latter of the two seven years his brother's elder. Both were highly prodigious in the field of science from a young age, and both became two of the most well known men of science in the kingdom, albeit, for different reasons. Victor was far more superficial than his brother, often making scientific achievements and inventions for praise and attention. Victor could never resist flirting with anything in a skirt, and being an immensley successful doctor truly helped his image. Willard, however, had much darker methods. At some point in his adolesence, Willard became a closet Satan worshipper. Willard learned magic and combined it with his scientific breakthroughs to hasten the coming of the Anti-Christ. Willard slowly became obsessed with this achievement. He studied Satanism bibles and legends day after day. His mind slowly cracked and he eventually convinced himself that he was, in fact, the Anti-Christ. When he came to this conclusion, Willard exams set on spreading destruction and death as he should, but found his magic minimal. He wasn't an impressive sorceror or scientist in comparison to others. This would have to change. Willard invaded the home of his brother, Victor, and threatened him with his magic to assist him. Victor complied out of fear. The two took to the Morganian Graveyard, where all deceased Morganians rested. Willard forced Victor to dig up the dead bodies of History's most infamous and powerful sorcerors and magicians. Victor returned the bodies to his Willard, who instructed Victor to carry out phase two of the plan. Victor, very reluctantly, strapped Willard down and began a drastic operation. Victor replaced a number of Willard's body parts with those of the dead Morganians. He then used cybernetics to pull the creation together. A bolt of lightning awakened Willard and revived the dead magic within him. Just as he predicted, the magic power of history's greatest Morganians were now within him, mixed with mechanical parts and upgrades made him the ultimate agent of Hell. An abomination of sorcery and science, Willard dubbed himself Evil Genius. With a massive power at his hands, Evil Genius, still believing himself to be the Anti-Christ, works to this very day towards the fall of man. Victor regrets unleashing this evil, and wants his brother back. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Test of Science Victor is presented as a henchman of the current elected president of the year, President Snow. They welcome Cruella De Ville, Dr. Claw and Zorg into their alliance. During the early events of the war, Victor retrieves the petriefied body of the Evil Genius, defeated from the previous war. He then brings him to his laboratory, where, therer, he, along with his assistant, Igor, upgrade the wizard, through science technology rays, into a new cybernetic vessel. Victor and Igor then rename the Evil Genius, addressing him now as Sark. They, later, bring him before Snow as the devoted bodyguard of the president, much to Snow's excitement. Scientists and Superheroes Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Live-action villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:President Snow's Alliance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Pages with Origins